BASSTMS Credits
Cast ''Digital Art Director'' Tania Francisco Production Manager Andre Egiziand Additional Casting by Anthony Atkins, Matt Paige Storyboard ''Storyboard Artists'' Caleb Meurer, Mike Roth, Tuck Tucker, Erik C. Weise Storyboard Revisionis''t Zeus Cerbas, Heather Martinez, Ted Sexd Design ''Art Director '' Bob Pettitt Illustrators Bob Pettitt, Keith M-Towlwer, Jay Montogomery, John Lau, Nicholas Ingkatanuwat ''Paint Backgrounds Anthony Atkins, Kaleb Veazey, Ken Page, Brandon Matt, Christopher Page, Craig Hartin, Eric Wachtman, Dan Grey, Nathan Nance, Christopher Barron ''BG Designers'' Lynna Blankenship, Alexander C. Dilts, Beboran A-Peterson, Charles Ragins, Geroge Stones BG Design Lead Hugn Macdonald Background Painters by Film Roman Dominique Blaskovich, Ruben Chavez, Julia Kalantarova, Bike Kinzlew, Ashby Manson, Alexander Zabolotsky Film Roman Editioral Roger Injarusorn, Abe Forman-Greenwald Parappa the Warper Illustrations Ben Prisk Digital Film Transfer Cinema Concepts TSC, Inc. Distribution Warner Bros. Los Angeles Animation Crew Additional Artists Citytopia Animation Studios Animation Producer Anthony Atkins Animation Director Craig Veazey Animation Coordinator Jack Radical Lead Compositor Raymond Thompson Production Managers Matt Paige, Kaleb Veazey Production Coordinators Anthony Atkins, Ken Page, Kaleb Veazey Translators Anthony Atkins, Matt Paige Citytopia Animation Directors Kaleb Veazey, Fry Leazey Executive Producer in Charge Kaleb Veazey, Fry Leazey Executive Producer in Charge Matt Paige Supervising Producer in Citytopia Anthony Atkins Production Manager Kaleb Veazey Production Assistants Matt Paige, Courtney Leazey, Kaleb Veazey Additional Animation Directors Anthony Atkins, Matt Paige 2D Animation & Design Lewis Alexis, Ken Page, Robert James, Phillip P. Crocker, Katherine, Wost, Anthony Atkins, Todd Redner, Joe Atkins, Evan Meg, Michelle Redner, Andy Simpson, Courtney Page, Matt Dockery, Sean James, Matt Laster, Jack Radical, Craig Veazey, Hanna Lea, David Griffin, Sean Cory Adams, Sarah Lopin, Eric Wachtman, Drew Radical, Bob Perk, Veazey Fry, Dan Grey, Carlos Myers, Mark D. Garcia, Steve Styons, Lauen Hannaberg, Joe Pitt, Todd James, Christopher Page, Anthony Paige, Patrick Paige, Amanda Prower, Ann Pitt, Bob Parker, Chris Grey, Trey James, William Paige, Keith M. Towler, Jay Montgomery, John Lau, Courtney Lopin, Craig Paige, Anthony Matt, Matt Dickson, Atkinson Paige, Kaleb Veazey, Ann Prower, Devin Flynn, Matt Pitt, Brad James, Patrick Veazey, Bob Paige, Brandom Matt, Todd Prower, Dana Leazey, Rick Garcia, Bob Atkins, Tom Leazey, Andy Paige, Alex Perk, Mark Wachtman, Anthony Williams, Michael Bernmardt, Eric Cerda, Michael Frame, Chris Rainey, Joe Pitt, Chaz Zoubek, Bradford D. Smith II, Amanda Dockery, Joe Apel, Evan Miga, Jon Davis, Hanna Bliss, Amanda Aug, Michelle Fable, Alex Atkins Radical Axis, Inc. Film Roman Animation ''Animation Line Producer ''Joel Kuwahara ''Production Manager ''Jaspreet K. Dhillon ''Digital Line Producer ''Loren Smith ''Animation Associate Producer ''Katherine Cullano Concepcion ''Production Supervisors ''Julie Peng, Penelope Parr Thornton, Bill Barry & Trista Haley Navarro ''Production Coordinators ''Mike Battle, Amanda Byrnes, Ani Cash, Christine Deitner, Allison L. Francis, Jim Hasman, Ed Johnson, Benjamin Kaltenecker, Paul Kim, Rocco Pucillo, Josh Sundby, Adam Wollenberg, Alexander Wu ''Film Roman Senior Staff ''Scott D. Greenberg ''Executive in Charge of Production for Film Roman ''Mike Wolf Super Cartoons, Inc. Animation Producer Anthony Atkins Production Managers Matt Paige, Courtney Leazey Production Coordinators Eric Atksinson, Atkinson Paige, Dan Parker Super Cartoons Directors Paige Griffin Digital Line Producer Loren Smith Animation Associate Producer Katherine Veazey Production Supervisors Juile Peng, Anthony Paige, Mike Wolf, Matt Paige Production Account Management Anthony Matt Supervising Producer For S.C.I. Anthony Atkins Head of Production Ken Page Head of Production Coordination Trey Leazey Production Translator Courtney Leazey Animation Directors Anthony Atkins, Matt Paige, Christopher Page Animators Anthony Atkins, Ryan Bruce, Matt Baccash, Courtney Paige, Kaleb Veazey, Rachel Lillis, William Veazey, Karen Paige, Andrew Lewis, Ken Davis, Bob Kelly, Kenny Davidson, Jack Radical, Amanda Prower, Fry Leazey, Brandon Davis, Russell Velazquez, Jennifer Obrotka, Anthony Leazey, Patrick Prower, Dan Landy, Trey Kelly, Fry Durham, Terrance Graham, Justin Paige, Veazey Fry, Chris Atkinson, Michael Page, Atkinson Paige, Matt Munson, Monique Atkinson, Tyler Veazey, Ken Page, Dan Atkins, Mike Paige, Courtney Perry, Plummer Crocker, Christopher Page, Brandon Crocker, Bryar Veazey, Seth Veazey, Justin Paige, Matt Maiellaro, Brian Paige, Amanda Durham, Ken Matt, Anthony Matt, Harlod Leazey, Arthur Prower, Shawn Leazey Assistant Animation - Chief Fry Leazey Assistant Animators Anthony Atkins, Justin Paige, Amanda Prower, Christopher Page, Matt Paige, Amanda Atkinson, Caleb Taylor, Shawn Leazey, Taylor Paige, Harlod Veazey, Kaleb Veazey, Ken Fry, Terrance Graham, Atkinson Paige, Leazey Fry, Amy Atkins, Veazey Fry, Courtney Paige, Jennifer Matt, Chris Atkinson, Bob Atkins, Arthur Prower, Plummer Crocker, Harlod Leazey Animation Checkers Anthony Atkins, Matt Paige Animation Retake Director Ken Page Animation Retake Assistant Christopher Page Head of US Animation Digital Dept Anthony Atkins US Animation System - Chief Matt Paige US Animation System Technicians Ben Parker, Anthony Paige, Matt Paige Digital Scan Anthony Paige, Grace Leazey, George Paige Digital Color Palette Justin Leazey Digital Clip/Animator - Chief Anthony Paige Digital Clip/Paint Anthony Atkins, Matt Paige, Kaleb Veazey, Andy Robertson, Atkinson Paige, Patrick Paige, Ken Page, Christopher Leazey, Shawn Paige, Fry Leazey, Anthony Paige, Grace Frovski, Shayla Paige, Courtney Paige, Anthony Leazey, Andy Page, Michael Leazey, Drew Radical Digital Backgrounds Painting - Chief Matt Paige Digital Paint Backgrounds Anthony Atkins, Ken Page, Monica Leazey, Atkinson Paige Digital Composite - Chief Brian Atkinson Digital Compositors Anthony Atkins, Ken Page, Courtney Leazey, Christopher Page, Monica Leazey, Phillip Atkinson, Robertson Veazey, Kaleb Veazey, Atkinson Page Final Composite/Checking Supervisor Matt Paige Camera Work Anthony Atkins, Matt Paige, Atkinson Paige, Kaleb Veazey, Brandon Leazey, Ken Page, Anthony Leazey, Courtney Page Digital Background Compositing Sound/Music Departments Score Mixer At Remote control Productions Technicolor Digital Imaging By Post Production Staff Songs Special Thanks Jim Samples, Don Coscarell, Anthony Atkins, Kaleb Veazey, Ken Page, Evan Meg, Sarah Lopin, Sean Cory Adams, Todd Redner, Sean Jamie, Lauern Hannaberg, Todd James Color by Deluxe''®, Kodak Motion Picture Film, Dolby®'' ,DTS''®'' and SDDS The persons and events in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under laws of the united states and other countries. Unauthorized duplication. Distribution or and criminal prosecution. Disturbed By: Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc.